The Chemistry in the Crimefighters
by RositaLG
Summary: "Thanks Bones." He said with a smile. "Where would I be without you?" "Probably cemented inside that unfinished basement floor." She said seriously. "Well then, it's a good thing we're partners, isn't it?"


**A/N: I have no idea what this is. It just came to me and I had to write it out. Enjoy!**

Booth watched as the man pulled out a Louisville Slugger from his bag of tricks and he started to chuckle.

"A baseball bat? Really? Don't you think that it's a bit cliché?" Booth taunted the very large man from his seat.

"What can I say? I prefer the classics." The man said as he hit Booth in the stomach, punishment for his verbal audacity. When Booth opened his eyes again, he saw the flit of a familiar white trench coat out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, you know what a really classic mob move is?" Booth asked in an attempt to distract the mobster from noticing Brennan as she stepped out quietly from the shadows. "Shooting guys in the kneecaps, huh? Am I right?"

"Luckily for you, I don't like guns. They're too quick." The mobster said as he slowly ran the bat along Booth's temple.

"Yeah well, unluckily for you, she does." Booth said as he motioned with his head towards his partner. Before the mobster could make another move, the soft click of Brennan cocking her gun echoed in the dark basement. He turned around to strike her with the bat, but he wasn't quick enough. A shot rang out as Brennan shot him in the back of the calf. As the mobster fell to the floor, Brennan hurried over to get to Booth.

"You're right. Guns are too quick." Booth agreed with the mobster as he rolled around on the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't think I was a good enough shot to hit his kneecaps like you requested." Brennan said as she started to untie him.

"Don't worry about it, Bones. You know, we've all got our signature moves and shooting guys in the leg without a warning is yours." He said with a tired but playful smile. She finished untying his hands and feet and stood up. "Thanks." He said as he rubbed his freed wrists.

"Don't move. You've probably got a concussion and you've lost some blood." She said, looking at the ground around his feet.

"Bones, we don't have time for…" He stood up a little too quickly and proceeded to sit right back down as the world spun on its axis. "Okay, maybe for just a second." He agreed.

OOOOO

"I wish you would have let the EMTs take a better look at you." Brennan said as she cast a worried sidelong glance at Booth in her passenger seat.

"I'm fine. Besides, we've missed too much as it is." Booth said. She didn't look convinced. "Bones, I'm fine." Booth repeated yet again as he felt Brennan's analytical stare burning a hole into the side of his head.

"Fine or not, you're not going back inside looking like that." Brennan said as she put the car in park. "I've got a first aid kit in the trunk." She got out to retrieve the kit as Booth sighed. He hated being taken care of. "Don't give me that look. You know what will happen if you show up covered in blood." Brennan said as she opened the passenger side door so that she could examine his eye while standing. As Booth rotated his body and his feet hit the pavement, he caught the first wince of pain in his shoulders from struggling with his hands bound behind his back. He was really getting too old for the whole torture routine. Brennan reached for her kit, pulling out some gauze and antiseptic. "Okay, this might sting…"

"Ow!" Booth cried as he retreated from her. "That hurts more than his fist did making it!" He winced.

"It's just antiseptic, Booth! Will you stop acting like such a baby?"

"Hey, you're talking to a Special Agent for the FBI and a former Ranger in the U.S Army, remember?"

"Then start acting like it. And don't wiggle, Angela will kill me if I get blood on my dress." Brennan said as she carefully dabbed the cloth onto his eyebrow one more time. This time, he still winced, but he kept his mouth shut.

"So how did you know where I had snuck off to?" Booth asked.

"I didn't." She said. "I realized what we had been missing was the connection between the construction company and the victim. As soon as I figured it out, I knew that I had to hurry."

"You were going to walk into that mess alone?" Booth said, his alpha male voice kicking in. Brennan shrugged.

"I couldn't have known what was waiting on the other side of that door." She defended herself. "And who are you to judge? You went in without me!" She pointed out as she pulled out a butterfly stitch from her first aid kit.

"That's because I _did_ know what was on the other side of that door." He said.

"I would comment on your egregious double-standards but I need you to hold still." She said as she concentrated on the adhesive strip in her hand. She positioned it and placed a gauze bandage over top. "There." She said as she finished. "All done."

"Thanks Bones." He said with a smile. "Where would I be without you?"

"Probably cemented inside that unfinished basement floor." She said seriously as she put the kit back into the trunk of her car and slammed it shut.

"Well then, it's a good thing we're partners, isn't it?" He winced as he slipped his tuxedo jacket slowly back over his sore shoulders. Yeah, he was really going to hate himself for being so cocky when he woke up tomorrow morning. "Hey, do you think anyone missed us?" He asked.

"We were only gone for an hour and if the party is going as well as I imagine, I don't think anyone will have even realized we were gone." Booth gave her a pointed look. "You know, aside from your quickly bruising eye and the fact that my coat is ruined." She said as she glanced down with a frown before removing her coat. She tossed it in a nearby dumpster.

"Don't…Oh!" Booth groaned. "I loved that coat." He said honestly.

"I can't walk into the reception with blow back stains on my coat. They'll think I killed someone." Brennan said as she glanced in the side mirror. "I look bad enough as it is." She said as she desperately tried to return her hair to the state it was in before she left.

"You look beautiful." Booth smiled. "And I'm not just saying that because you just saved my life." She grinned and shook her head at his compliment. They made their way into the hotel, but Booth stopped short of the ballroom doors.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked, worried about him.

"I'm just going to go, you know, finish washing up." Booth said. "I'll meet you in there."

"More scared of facing Angela than the mob, huh?"

"Aren't you?" Booth said as he ducked into the men's room. Brennan sighed and entered the ballroom alone.

"Bren, where have you been?" Angela asked as soon as she spotted her. "And whatever the real answer is, you better say that you were off having sex with Booth because that is the only answer I will accept for my maid of honor _and_ best man going AWOL in between my wedding and my reception." Brennan opened her mouth to explain, but Angela's narrowed eyes told her to play along.

"Then yes?" She offered weakly. Angela groaned as she noticed Booth walk in with his bandaged head.

"Just once I would like to throw a party that isn't interrupted by serial killers, psychos, or…"

"Actually, this time it was the mob." Brennan said as Booth made his way over to the pair. Without saying a word, he simply flashed his charming little boy smile and those puppy dog eyes that were specifically meant to remind Angela just how much she loved the pair. She rolled her eyes.

"Great. You guys waltz in, all beat up and injured and I can't even pretend to stay angry." She said as Booth smiled widely and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Are you okay?" She asked as she touched his cheek.

"I'll be fine. Bones here patched me right up. Go, drink, dance." He commanded with a smile. "Enjoy your wedding."

"Only if you two do the same." Angela said. "You guys owe me three slow dances and at least one drunken make out session in the corner…with tongue!" She demanded before she went back out to dance with Hodgins. Brennan shook her head at her friend's antics before turning to see Booth's outstretched hand.

"We did leave her stranded earlier." Booth said.

"You were nearly beaten to death thirty minutes ago." Brennan said, certain that dancing was the last thing that Booth should be doing at that moment.

"So I'll lean against you for support and you can hold me up." He offered. Before she could make another argument, he grabbed her hand and pulled her tightly against him.

"You're just pretending to be tough because you're terrified of Angela and her consequences."

"Well, that and the fact that you just saved my life. I mean, a little tongue is the least that I can do to repay…" He was interrupted by Brennan's lips crashing against his. She kissed him passionately, letting herself get lost in the moment. "…you." Booth finished his sentence, his eyes refusing to open in case he had just imagined the whole thing. He had been teasing before but now… now he needed to know what the Hell had just happened. When he finally opened his eyes, it was so he could look at her expression.

"If we hadn't just gotten here, I would suggest that you go lie down, but maybe we should sit instead." Brennan said concerned as Booth's foggy eyes met her own. She moved them to a table away from the crowd.

"What was that?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"It was a kiss."

"No, you and I have kissed before. That was… more." He informed her.

"I would hardly call those real kisses. Once, was after a bottle of tequila and we were both very hazy on the details and the second time was under the mistletoe while Caroline was watching." Booth couldn't help but chuckle at the information. Those two kisses had been the undoing of him. They were the reason he was terminally single. They had altered him in ways that he hadn't realized singular kisses could and now she was telling him that she hadn't even been trying.

"And this one was real?" He asked, wanting to know.

"Do you want to try again to verify the results?" She asked. It was the squintiest thing he had ever heard, but couldn't help himself as he grinned and pulled her in for yet another mind-blowing kiss. When she finally pulled away, she looked expectedly at him, wanting an answer.

"Yeah, definitely real." He said.

"I concur." She said, a sly smile on her lips.

"Hey Bones?"

"Yes Booth?"

"Is it just me, or is the room starting to slant a little?" He asked, closing one of his eyes. Brennan sighed.

"I told you that you probably had a concussion. Come on, I'll take you upstairs." She said, taking his hand as she led him to the elevator.

"Temperance Brennan!" He exclaimed, feigning shock. "Two kisses in and you're already trying to get me in bed?" Booth asked, trying to be his confident self despite the fact that he could no longer see straight.

"If I were going to sleep with you tonight, a bed would have nothing to do with it." She assured him. He stared at her, surprised by her unabashed statement.

"Oh come on." He groaned as he limped into the elevator. "You can't say stuff like that to me right now! It's just cruel." He said as his finger jammed the button for his floor in frustration.

"Well, it's the truth." She said. "Judging from the kiss that we shared earlier, I highly doubt that…"

"Bones! Enough!" He said firmly. Brennan pressed her lips together and fought a smile as the elevator doors slid to a close.


End file.
